The Next Chapter
by justinketch98
Summary: After the Poltergeist Incident. Misaka's life has gone back to normal. But a new figure is about to arrive and reveal a new secret.
1. Chapter 1

The next chapter

**Ok so this is my first attempt at a fanfic based on To aru Kagaku no Railgun with OC. Note: I do not own To aru Kagaku no Railgun or any related mateirals. **

A lone figure walked towards the guarded walls of Academy City with a heavy pack on his back and a sword slung over his shoulder as well. He wore a leather jacket with its hood up, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and hiking boots. The antiskill member at the gate stopped him thinking he was dangerous. But after showing a few papers and an ID card, he was immediately let through. "So this is Academy City huh?" he thought to himself. "I'm back now, and I'll be looking for you. Sister." He said lifting his head revealing chestnut colored eyes before walking into the city.

Sometime later in the seventh district, a gang of brutes were picking on a certain girl with flowers in her hair. "Aieeeee!" she cried as one thug shoved her down.

"Hehehehe." They laughed as one guy picked up a pipe and moved in for the kill. "Sorry Uiharu," the guy mocked "But where's your precious Judgement friend now?" Just as he swung down, a sword flashed out of the shadows and cleanly slices the pipe in two. The gang looked up to see a hooded person in a leather jacket step out from behind Uiharu, the same guy from the city gates.

"My so this is Academy city huh?" he said as he also put down the pack he was carrying. "Looks like even in the best of places, you can find the worst of them."

"Who the hell are you?" yelled a bald guy in the back.

"My name is not important." The person replies.

"Well we don't care who or what you are, we're taking you down." declared the first guy as he charged forward with his fist ready to deliver a killer punch. Instead, the hooded person easily sidestepped the guy and flipped him on his back knocking him out cold. Then the rest of the gang charged at him. The person jumped up and somersaulted right over them. They turned around bewildered.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this but…." A crackle of electricity sprung from the person's hand. Soon he charged it into a ball of electricity and yelled "Chew on this!" as he swung it towards the gang. A blast of electricity filled the alley as the entire gang slumped over, knocked out. Uiharu however was fine. The guy turned around and proceeded to walk out. "Oh and you should call Antiskill." He said as he picked up his sack, and sheathed his sword. Uiharu sat there wondering who that person was.

"And that's when he chucked a ball of electricity at those guys and took them out." Uiharu yelled finishing her story in front of her friends. They were at their usual hangout spot: Joseph's Café. Kuroko, Mikoto, and Ruiko all looked at Uiharu as she finished her story about the person who saved her from the brutes.

"Hmmm electricity huh." Said Kuroko "Well looks like we have a new esper in town. And he obviously an electromaster. Plus by Uiharu's description, he seems to be pretty powerful. The girls walked out of the diner when suddenly, Mikoto stopped. She felt a presence. Similar to the feeling she got during the "Someone's Watching" incident. But this one seemed...familiar. Like it was personal. "Onee-sama? What's wrong?" asked Kuroko when she noticed Mikoto stopping.

"What? Oh it's nothing." Mikoto said with a laugh before continuing down the street. At the same time a certain person from before stood on the roof of a building. Watching. "So that's you." he thought to himself a he surveyed The group of girls "Misaka."

That night Mikoto laid in a bath thinking. "What was that feeling?" she thought to herself "Could it have anything to do with the person who saved Uiharu?" By the time she stepped out of the bath and dried off, Kuroko had amazingly already fallen asleep murmuring "Onee-sama." repeatedly. Mikoto smiled before going to bed herself.

The next day, Mikoto woke up from a pleasant sleep. Then she noticed Kuroko snuggled right next to her. "Kuroko..." Mikoto growled as electricity arced out of her hair in anger. "GET OUT OF MY BED!" she yelled as she let loose a burst of electricity that jolted Kuroko right out of her bed. Kuroko got up rubbing her head

"Ow onee-sama. Couldn't you have just woken me up normally?"

"I would but you're not normal." said Mikoto as she cooled down. The two girls got dressed and went out to walk around and do some shopping. On the way to Seventh Mist they ran into Ruiko and Uiharu. The four girls proceeded down the street when Mikoto felt it again. This time, it was much stronger and closer. Mikoto looked up just to see a shadow disappear on the roof of the building next to her. "There you are." she said gritting her teeth before using her electricity to propel herself onto the roof of the two story building.!

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko cried when she saw Mikoto take off. Kuroko instantly teleported after her.

Mikoto saw the guy leap from rooftop to rooftop with agility that has never been seen before. "Damn he's fast." she though as she used her electricity to make her fly faster. Soon the guy found himself standing at the edge of a building with no way to cross the wide street ahead. "Got you now!" Mikoto cheered as she caught up to the guy. The guy raised his hands and turned around. His hood shadowing his face. Just then Kuroko caught up.

"I'm with judgement!" she declared flashing her armband. "Who are you and what do you want with onee-sama?" The guy said nothing so then Kuroko charged straight at him with her spikes in her hands, then proceeded to teleport them into the person'a clothes. But even before the spikes found their mark, Kuroko found the person right behind her. "Nice try." he he turned around just in time to deflect a electric blast from Mikoto.

"Ok who the hell are you?" demanded Mikoto.

"If you want to know, you'll have to duel me for the information." replied the person

"Fine when and where." replied Mikoto

"Hmmmm...I know. The track field at your school. In one hour. Make sure there are teachers and doctors around because this could get ugly."

"Deal." said Mikoto. The person nodded. He then charged up electricity at his feet and launched himself to the other building across the street. Within seconds, he was gone from sight.

One hour passed in a blink of an eye. Before she knew it she was standing in the middle of the track field facing the hooded guy from before. Teachers and students filled the stands along with a few Antiskill members nearby. In the front sat Kuroko, Uiharu, and Ruiko. Murmurs went through the crowd at the sight of Misaka Mikoto, the third most powerful of the level fives in the city, ready to duel a complete stranger.

"So you ready?" asked the guy.

"More than ever." replied Mikoto with a grin.

"To be fair, I won't use my sword this time." The guy removed the katana slung over his shoulder and put it on the bleachers before going back to face Mikoto.

"And, start!" declared a teacher. Mikoto charged up her electricity and let loose a volley straight at the person. But when the smoke cleared he wasn't there.

"What the?" cried Mikoto. Then she noticed the guy to her right.

"Surprise." said the guy. "Now let's make this a little more interesting." Electricity charged up at his feet. He then launched himself into a mad fast dash around the field kicking up a major sand cloud. Mikoto coughed and squinted her eyes. It was almost impossible to see. Then the guy's voice rang out of the sand.

"Rule number one of fighting, always use your surroundings to your advantage. "

"What? How are you doing that? Making your voice come out in all directions?" asked Mikoto turning around looking for the guy.

"Well its quiet simple. You know how air carries voices? Well by moving incredibly fast in random directions, I can distort the air along with using my electricity to add to the disturbance. Then implementing the mockingbird's technique of being able to make it's voice travel in different directions, I create the illusion to my opponents that I am everywhere and nowhere." Then Mikoto let out a charged of electricity that instantly dissipated the cloud. The guy was seen standing in front of her arms blocking his face. "Good job." he said raising his head.

"Hmph I can do much better." retorted Mikoto. She used her ability to draw iron sand out I the ground and air to form a sword. Mikoto then dashed towards the guy swinging her sword barely missing the guy's head. The guy somersaulted backwards and landed in a crouching position.

"Impressive." said the guy standing up."But can that compete with this?" he snapped his fingers and jolts of electricity jumped to the ground. Then he collected iron sand into a great fist. The fist smashed into the ground sending a shockwave knocking Mikoto on her butt.

"Grrrrrr..." Mikoto got up and dusted herself off before launching a barrage of electric blasts the guy. He jumped back avoiding every blast with agility that was unheard off. This really pissed off Mikoto so she finally pulled an arcade token out of her pocket. The entire arena gasped knowing what this meant.

"Onee-sama don't!" cried out Kuroko.

"Sorry pal but you forced me to do this." said Mikoto at the guy as she flipped the coin into the air. At the same time though, the guy smirked, and pulled out a handful of ball bearings from his pocket. He charged up his electricity around the balls making them spin around in a circle faster and faster until they were a blur. Just as Mikoto let loose with her railgun. The guy fired his spinning metal disc at the same speed with a blue light trailing after it. The two attacks collided resulting a huge explosion with so much force, it blasted Mikoto to the other end of the field. flat on her back. When the smoke cleared, she saw the guy standing over her. She could see a glint of his eyes underneath his hood. She tried too move but pain prevented her from doing to much.

"Well looks like this is over." he declared. He reached forward. Mikoto braced herself for what was to come. "

"You pass." he said as he carefully helped Mikoto get up.

"What?" asked a very confuse Mikoto. "What do you mean I passed?"

"In a battle," the guy explained "the winner is not the one who is still standing. But it's the one who still has the will to fight. You have the will Mikoto."

"Wait how do you know my name?" asked Mikoto "No one told you."

"What? Isn't it normal that I know my own sister's name?" asked the guy jokingly

"Sister?" replied Mikoto bewildered. The guy removed his good revealing the good looking features of a teenage boy with chestnut eyes and hair. He had that look in his eyes much like the one Mikoto has.

"I am your twin brother." he declared "My name is Misaka Akio."

"Brother?!" cried the entire arena.

"Yeah well I'll fill you in on everything later." he said putting Mikoto's arm over his shoulder."First let's get you down to the infirmary. That last attack banged you up pretty badly." Akio then pulled Mikoto's arms over his shoulders and carried his injured sister back into the school.

In the infirmary, the doctor was patching up Mikoto. That blast resulted in multiple external bruises, and some minor internal bruises along with a few cuts and scrapes. But there was also a crack on her rib. The doctor said that the medicine should help with the crack and she'll be fine by tomorrow. Mikoto was told to stay overnight in the infirmary just to be safe in case anything happened. All the while, Akio sat beside his sister's bed with a look of seriousness and a little bit concern. The doctor then left to give those two some alone time. They sat in silence for a bit before Akio said "Looks like I worked you over pretty good that last one huh?"

"No duh." said Mikoto indignantly. "Seriously why that much power?"

"It was spur of the moment, didn't have enough time to think about anything. I mean you were about to blast a hole right through me." said Akio. They both laughed at this.

Mikoto looked down at her covers. "So you're my brother huh?" she said quietly

"Yep." replied Akio.

"Well what's your story?" asked Misaka.

"Well..." just as Akio was about to begin, Kuroko, Ruiko, and Uiharu burst into the room.

"Onee-sama!" cries Kuroko as she pounced at Mikoto. But then Akio's arm shot out and grabbed Kuroko's face to stop her and then set her down on a chair.

"Dont do that again." he said flatly.

"Yes sir." said Kuroko slightly dazed. Uiharu and Ruiko laughed at this.

"Hi I'm Saten-Ruiko." said Ruiko introducing herself.

"And I'm Uiharu Kazari." said Uiharu. "We're Misaka-san's friends."

"Hi I'm Misaka Akio." Akio replied "Nice to meet you Ruiko. And Uiharu, I believe we know each other already."

"Wait how?" she asked

"Remember the alley?" Akio replied with his eyebrows raised.

"Wait so you're the one who saved Uiharu?" aske Kuroko who had gotten back up.

"Yep." said Akio with a laugh.

"Ok now that introductions are done, can you please tell me your story?" Mikoto said suddenly.

"Ok." said Akio. "Basically this is how it started. We were born on the same date as twins. But we had two different personalities. While you excelled at the arts, I excelled in martial arts. Mom and dad decided I should go where my skills will be better suited and developed. A ninja clan offered to take me in. Mom and dad agreed. I lived with them, trained with them, and learned with them. By 14 I mastered all forms of Kung Fu, and the lethal art of Dim Mak. The grandmaster said that it was time I reunite with my sister so I journeyed here to Academy City. To find my sister again." the girls sat there listening to Akio's story when Ruiko asked

"Hey what about your sword?"

"Oh yes." said Akio unsheathing his katana. "Kaminari no Ken. The sword of lightning. This katana I crafted with my own hands. Forged in the fires of Mt Fiji. Its blade is made of tempered steel cooled with the melted snow of the peak. Carefully sharpened, the blade can cut through nearly anything. Here see for yourself." Akio handed the sword to Ruiko who looked at it in wonder. Engraved into the blade was the name Kaminari no Ken written in Kanji. And when you held the sword up to a light, a shadow of a lightning bolt is seen running the length of the blade. The hilt was of traditional design but it was wrapped in blue cloth instead of black.

"Wow." said Uiharu gazing at the sword. "So this is the sword that saved my life." Akio took the sword back and sheathed it.

"Wait so what's your ability level?" asked Kuroko.

"I don't know." said Akio, "Because I haven't had it checked yet and I don't think there's a way to measure it at all."

"Why not?" asked Uiharu.

"Because the power I have came from my years of training. The sheer amount of it is unimaginable, I could never use my full strength since it is just too destructive and out of control. I had to do everything I could to hold back on the attack I used on my sister."

"Wait you were holding back?" asked Mikoto bewildered.

"Yes and it was very difficult considering the circumstances." said Akio.

"Wow..." said Kuroko.

"Looks like system scan is going to be fun for those guys testing you." Ruiko joked.

"Yeah I can imagine." said Uiharu.

"Hey you guys wanna see something cool?" asked Akio.

"Sure." said Kuroko.

"Ok get me a bowl of water." Kuroko went and fetched a bowl of water from the sink. Akio took the bowl, set it down, and snapped his fingers releasing a gentle spark of electricity. "Now you all know how water conducts electricity right?" the girls nodded. "Well I thought that the opposite could happen and that the electricity could conduct the water. And I was right. I discovered that using electricity, I can manipulate the water at my will." Akio demonstrated as he used his power to lift the water of the the bowl and form it into a perfect sphere. "Pretty cool isn't it?" He then shifted the water into a perfect image of a Lamborghini and then he turned it into a hammer before setting it back into the bowl.

"Wait I noticed something." Mikoto suddenly said.

"What?" asked Akio.

"When we were fighting, you didn't even attack till the end. You just dodged and created that sandstorm to distract me. Why is that?"

"Well you see." said Akio. "In a fight, you are your own worst enemy. You wore yourself out with those attacks and in the end you became reckless. Your own anger got the best of you. When you used railgun, you weren't considering anything in mind. Just to finish the fight. Acting without thinking is a very rash thing to do and in your case led to your defeat. That and the fact that I don't think mom and dad would take the news of me beating you up too well." Everyone laughed on this note. Akio decided to stay for the night to watch over his sister. Ruiko and Uiharu left and Kuroko grudgingly followed them, wanting to stay. But Akio told Kuroko that if she did anything to Mikoto, he will score one hundred cuts to her body with his sword. That made Kuroko run on the spot. Mikoto fell asleep soon and when she woke up, Akio was gone.

"Akio?" asked Mikoto groggily. Then she heard the door open and close and saw Akio come in with a tray of food.

"Hey thought you might be hungry some cooked you some stuff in the kitchens since you didn't even have lunch." Mikoto took the tray and the smells made her realize how hungry she was. A bowl of miso soup and rice lay on the tray along with a plate of sushi with wasabi and soy sauce. Akio also handed Mikoto a can of melon soda which she drank while eating. Within minutes, Mikoto had devoured the food and Akio handed the tray back to a maid at the door. He went back and sat back down at Mikoto's side. Mikoto winced a little.

"You all right?" asked Akio looking up.

"Yeah its just that my cracked rib hurts." said Mikoto, "Man I wish I had a painkiller with me."

"Wait this school has a greenhouse right?" asked Akio suddenly.

"Yeah why?" asked Mikoto

"You'll see." said Akio as he jumped up and ran out the door leaving Mikoto wondering what was going on. After a while, Mikoto saw Akio come back in with a few plants and roots in his hands.

"What are those for?" asked Mikoto

"Medicine." said Akio "I learned ways of killing pain with natural herbs and roots and luckily, your greenhouse had all that I needed." Akio began grinding up the roots and mixed them into a glass of warm water.

"Alright this is going to taste nasty but it'll help." said Akio coming over. Mikoto took the glass and quickly drank it up but not before grimacing at the smell.

"Yuck." said Mikoto "But I feel better."

"Ok now get some sleep." Akio said as he went to wash the glass. Mikoto didn't want to sleep but she soon found herself slowly closing her eyes.

When Mikoto woke up, it was the next morning. She looked over and saw a note left by Akio but Akio himself was gone. It read: "Hey sis, I have my system scan today at 10. Be there to see me. It's at the Antiskill base." Mikoto looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8. She slowly got out of bed and put her clothes on. The doctor then came to check on her and declared her fine. Mikoto ran out the door running into Kuroko on the way. The two girls took the bus to the antiskill base just in time. Turns out Uiharu and Ruiko were already there.

"Hi guys!" said Mikoto to Uiharu and Ruiko. The two girls turned around and waved.

"Come on its starting!" said Uiharu. The girls looked over the fence to see Akio walk up block enormous block of solid iron and rock the size of at least three houses. Akio got into a stance and electricity started sparking out of him.

"What is he doing?" asked Mikoto as she watched intently.

Electricity swirled around Akio enveloping him in a halo of blue light, then when he reached the peak of his charge, he used the electricity to propel himself forward at lightning speeds before punching the block with all his might. There was a giant flash of blue light and an enormous explosion. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the block and the shockwave from the blast had cracked the walls and destroyed the windows of the Antiskill base. Even the fence the girls were leaning on was bent out of shape. The ground had cracks everywhere and there was a giant crater in the place where the block once stood. Most of the machines the Antiskill members had were decimated and alot of the personel were knocked out. Akio put his arm down and a still concious Antiskill member guided him to the next test. This time he was faced with ten robots armed with guns that fired plastic bullets. The robots opened fire but the girls watched in shock as Akio managed to dodge every single shot before raising a wall of iron sand and launching it at the robots. The robots were destroyed. The Antiskill members recording the tests called out the results. "Level 5!" they said. The girls had looks of awe on their faces at the realizations of Akio's power.

After the test, Akio joined Mikoto and the others for a drink at Jospeh's. They toasted to Akio's success at becoming a Level 5. "Ok now for the next part." Said Ruiko looking at Mikoto and Akio

"What?" asked Mikoto

"Who's the stronger twin of course." Ruiko said with an intense look on her face. Mikoto and Akio looked at each other and gulped.

**Ok so this is a nice chapter 1. I'll continue it once i come up with a good idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Return

**Ok so apparently chapter 1 was a blast so I'm going to continue this story till my brain runs dry.**

**Legal stuff: I do not own To Aru Kagaku no Railgun or any related products.**

"Come on Misaka-san!" cried Ruiko as she ran down the street.

"Ok I'm coming." Mikoto replied as she chased after Ruiko. "Geez what are you so excited about? We're just going over to see my brother's new apartment."

"Who cares?" said Ruiko, "Just by inspecting where someone lives in, you can learn a lot!"

"Didn't you ask him everything last time?" Mikoto sighed as she recalled Akio getting bombarded by various questions from Ruiko last time. The two girls walked to the address Akio had given them yesterday. They came upon a sizeable building twenty stories high.

"He said it was 17-B right?" Ruiko asked as both girls went up the elevator.

"I think so." Mikoto replied. They walked out into the hallway and knocked on the door labeled 17-B.

"Wait coming!" Akio's voice rang out from behind the door and after some bumping around. He opened the door. "Hey guys." He said. Akio wore a white t shirt and blue jeans with his hair still a little unkempt. Behind him was some boxes and foam packing. "Come on in." The girls walked into the apartment. It was a decent size with a nice view of the city. "Sorry about the mess. I'm still unpacking some stuff that my friends at the dojo sent over, do u mind giving me a hand with this?" Akio motioned for the girls to help him move a couch over to the living room facing the tv. "Ok now a little to the left. Wait no twist it my way."

"This way?" Mikoto asked

"No the way I'm twisting it."

"This way?"

"No no you see what I'm doing? This way."

"Ok…."

"Whoa whoa you know what just put it down for a sec." The girls and Akio dropped the couch.

"Ok now let's do this again." Akio said. This time they managed to put it in the right spot. Mikoto slumped onto the couch while Akio put away some remaining items.

"So where are Kuroko and Uiharu?" Akio asked as he placed a newton's cradle on the coffee table.

"Judgment meeting," Ruiko said. "Something about this increase in criminal activity by this one particular person."

"Oh really?" Akio asked "And who might it be?"

"Dunno." Mikoto said "But every place he robs or destroys, he leaves a slip of paper behind with the symbol of two crossed swords and the word for darkness in the back." Akio froze.

"Would this paper happen to be purple?" Akio asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mikoto asked curiously

"Oh its nothing, just a lucky guess. Heheheheh…" Ruiko and Mikoto looked at each other wondering what that was about.

"So how come mom and dad never told me about you onii-san?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh that is a story for a different time. It's a little complicated so it would take too long now." The tone in Akio's voice told Ruiko and Mikoto that there was something he didn't want to talk about so the girls decided to drop it. After a bit Mikoto and Ruiko waved goodbye to Akio, Akio smiled warmly and said goodbye. After the door closed, Akio pulled out his phone and made a call. "Hey, yeah it's me. It's him. He's back and he's here in the city." Akio listened to the guy on the other end "All right I understand." He nodded and shut off the phone. Akio looked out at the city and thought. "Academy city is about to become a battlefield."

Meanwhile in the opposite side of the city, 2 hooded figures met in the sewers. "All is going according to plan." said the first man.

"Good." said the second man raising his head revealing a glint of metal on his face, "Soon they will fall. We will be victorious. And I will finally have my revenge on him." The man pulled back his hood revealing a metal face plate covering half of his face. "I'm coming after you, Akio."

That night, Akio stood on the rooftop of his apartment. He looked out to the city with his sword slung over his shoulder. "Come on. Show yourself." He thought. Then as if on cue, he heard a boom in the distance and saw smoke rising from a place to his right. "There!" he thought. Akio instantly broke into a dash jumping from building to building using his electricity to cushion his fall every time. Within a minute he showed up at the scene just in time to see a black hooded person rush out of the hole on side of the building. Akio jumped down and landed in front of the suspect.

"Oh so you show yourself." The person jeered

"You guys can't just leave me alone can you? Akio said through clenched teeth. His hand grabbed his sword preparing to draw it.

"What you think we'd let something go that easy. No. You disgraced us. Now we will have our revenge!" The person laughed manically as he conjured up a fireball in his palm and threw it at Akio. Akio jumped to the side. "I am a pyrokinetic. None shall escape my flame!" He laughed again as he fired another barrage of fireballs at Akio. Akio cut through them with his sword but only to be face with more.

"What? The great and powerful Akio can't handle some flames? Or should I say, "The Blue Shadow?" the person smirked.

Akio gritted his teeth. "That is a name that I put behind me along with the rest of my past."

"You can't escape the past!" The guy cried as he sent a pillar of fire at Akio. "It will always be back to haunt you!"

"ENOUGH!" cried Akio. He charged right through the flames and landed a hit straight in the person's head with the handle of his sword. The person dropped to the ground.

"I am the first of many." He said "You will not be able to stop all of us."

"Watch me." said Akio as he walked away while the person fell unconscious.

Later that night back at the Tokiwadai dorms, Kuroko and Mikoto got ready for bed, "So you're saying they caught the guy who was causing all the troubles?" Mikoto asked Kuroko

"Yep." said Kuroko "Found him unconcious next to the building he robbed. Apparently, someone hit him in the face. "

"Well glad that's over." Mikoto said with a sigh. "All right good night."

"Goodnight onee-sama." Kuroko said as she turned out the lamp. Meanwhile, what they didn't realize was that Akio was hiding right outside their window listening to their conversation.

"It's not over yet," Akio thought to himself as he ran off back to his apartment. "I promise I'll keep you safe Mikoto. On this I swear."

**Ok so this chapter is done. Akio has a dark past that has come back to haunt him. And Academy city will get thrown into turmoil once again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so more in on the plot. This is going to get interesting. You'll have to read on to find out more.**

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Akio cried as he burst into Judgement brank 177 headquarters. Komoe-sempai, and Uiharu turned around.

"What happened Akio?" Uiharu asked.

"ONEE-SAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" It got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Uiahru and Komoe-sempai's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What?..." Komoe asked. There was a bonk and Konori turned around. Uiahru had passed out. "Ok story now." Konori ordered.

"Ok so I went to the Tokiwadai dorms to check up on my sister." Akio began "I look through the window and I see Kuroko passed out. Not that this was strange or anything since it's her but this time it was different. Kuroko had bruises all over her. And I checked, someone had knocked her out. I woke her up of course. She seemed to have a concussion so I called Anti-skill. They showed up and took her to the hospital. The Antiskill guys said that they could find no trace of the suspect or suspects. All security footage came up empty. It's like onee-san was whisked away by a ghost."

Konori sat silent. She then turned to her laptop and began typing furiously.

"Well then we got a major case on our hands." She said. Akio though left out one detail. He didn't inform Konori that Kuroko was knocked out using a dim mak technique.

"Hey Akio." Konori asked suddenly snapping Akio out of his thought.

"Eh?"

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" Konori asked,

"What? No. Not at all." Akio stammered. Komoe turned around back to her desk. Akio however did have an idea.

"It was them." He thought. Then without a word he walked out a door.

A few minutes later, Akio was standing on top of the largest skyscraper in academy city. Looking out into the skyline, he thought back. Broken memories filled his brain.

_Flashback_-

"NOOOOO!" There was a huge explosion and debris fell everywhere. A cold harsh laugh rang out from the night. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh Akio, you were always like this. I knew it was only a matter of time."

A chase through the night. A red eye. A scene of death and destruction.

_Flashback end-_

Akio winced and opened his eyes. "Damn you…" he thought to himself before leaping off the building and heading for home.

Back at Akio's apartment though, another surprise waited for him. He noticed a new voicemail left on his answering machine. He froze when he heard the recording.

"_Hello Akio, you remember me right? It's been so long since we last met hasn't it. How's about we see if the legendary Blue Shadow has lost his touch. Hehehehehehe…Anyways, if you ever want to see your precious sister again, you will come to Warehouse 13 in The Strange. Alone. If I see anyone with you, your sister gets it. Either that or I could send you her remains. Choose wisely." - message end._

Akio stood there paralyzed for a second. Then he immediately turned and ran out the door. "Don't worry onee-san." He thought "I'm coming."

By the time Akio arrived in The Strange, it was already sundown, close to night. He made his way carefully to Warehouse 13 knowing well that there could be anyone lurking in the shadows. The Skillout members hadn't been a problem. It was what he couldn't see that Akio was worried about. Eventually he was perched on a rooftop across the street from Warehouse 13. Akio leapt down and landed silently on his feet before sneaking into the warehouse from the side entrance.

It was pitch black in the warehouse, Akio's every step echoed in the empty space. But Akio knew that there were people here. Hiding. "Hey!" he called out, "I'm here, now let my sister go!" A light turned on right above Akio putting him in a column of light. At the same time, some meters away, another light turned on revealing the man with the half metal mask.

"Welcome Akio." The man said spreading his arms, "Long time no see."

"Shut the crap." Akio yelled through gritted teeth. "Just give me back my sister."

"Oh you want her?" The man clapped his hands, lights flicked on and Akio could see Mikoto chained to the ceiling by her wrists. She was unconscious.

"Let her go!" Akio charged at the man with his fist ready to strike but just before he reached the man's face, a wave of force knocked him back.

"What the?..." Akio groaned getting up.

"Interesting isn't it." The man chuckled

"What?" Akio asked panting as he got back up.

"My ability," the man replied, "It's called Directional Force. Basically I can send a shockwave in whichever direction I want to. Like this." He thrust forward his arm and Akio felt another wave of force knock him into a column. Akio slumped forward in a daze.

The man walked towards Akio. Akio struggled to get up. Just as the man was upon him, Akio struck out with his sword. Incredibly with impossibly fast movement, the man drew his own sword and blocked Akio's strike.

"Tsk Tsk Akio, you've gotten soft." The man and Akio began exchanging impossibly fast strikes and blows at each other. Akio started to struggle while the man didn't even break a sweat. In fact, the man didn't even look like he was trying. Akio got pushed back a bit every strike they exchanged.

"Damn." Akio thought, "He's too strong for me. I can't keep this up much longer." Then the man managed to get a lucky hit on Akio cutting his cheek and then blasting him across the warehouse. Akio could feel some of his bones breaking but he used his sword to help him get back up.

"My my." The man chuckled again, "Are you fighting me, for your sister?" He gestured at the lip form of Mikoto dangling from the ceiling.

"Yes," replied Akio breathing hard, "But also for what you did in Hiroshima."

"Please, that was the past." the man said slowly walking forward, "Besides; we all know you caused your own defeat."

"SHUT UP!" Akio rushed forward with all the strength that was left in him, only to get knocked back again. The man loomed over him. Then Akio felt himself get shot up to the ceiling and hit it hard before falling back down onto the concrete floor. The man put his foot on top of Akio's head.

"You were once a great warrior." the man said with a smirk, his sword poised to strike. "Any last words, _Blue Shadow_?"

"Just one," Akio said spitting blood out of his mouth, "KUROKOOOOOOOOOO!" And just like that, the teleporter materialized in the warehouse, grabbed Akio, teleported to Mikoto, grabbed her too, and immediately teleported away.

The man stood there in shock. His sword dropped from his hand. "Damnit!" he yelled as he punched the floor leaving a crack in the concrete. "I will get you one day Akio!"

_Later that week-_

Akio woke up in a hospital bed and instantly noticed four pairs of eyes staring down at him.

"Onii-san you're awake!" Mikoto instantly gave her brother a tight bear hug.

"We were worried sick." Uiharu added

"Yeah, Misaka-san has been so worried, she's been here day and night." Ruiko commented.

"Oh, thanks onee-san." Akio then noticed his wounds. He had an IV drip going. His arm was in a cast, half his head was wrapped in bandages, and his entire abdominal area had been bandaged as well. Akio propped his head up and looked back at the girls.

"So how long was I out for?" Akio asked

"2 days." Kuroko replied. "We almost thought you wouldn't make it."

"Luckily the doctor is a genius." said Mikoto.

"Thanks guys." Akio said.

"Ok now tell us." Kuroko demanded, "Who was that guy and what the heck is going on?" Akio sighed.

"I guess you deserve to know." He leaned back and continued, "His name is Yakunan. He runs a secret criminal organization called "Demon Eye". Two years ago, I was on a mission with three other ninjas to assassinate him and end his reign of terror. But he knew we were coming. He trapped us in the warehouse he uses as a base. We were surrounded. My teammates and I fought but we were outnumbered and outmatched. Within minutes I found myself trapped in a corner. Then Yakunan decided to slay my three teammates, right in front of my eyes." Tears began showing up in Akio's eyes. "One of them was my closest friend. And he killed them, without even blinking an eye. That did it. I felt rage swell up inside me and in one go, I brought down the entire warehouse. But he got away. I collected my dead teammates' bodies and buried them at the site of the battle, as with tradition. There I swore upon my dead clanmate's souls that I would seek revenge on Yakunan. I later learned he also attacked two of my clan's hideouts killing over sixty ninjas. I chased him for a year after that but he always escaped my grasp. I only gave up the search after my master told me my destiny lied here, in Academy City. I thought I could put that past behind me. But I see it now, I can't."

The room was silent for a moment. Then Mikoto broke the silence.

"Well then looks like we have another battle on our hands. I want to help, Akio."

"Well if onee-sama is going, then so am I." said Kuroko.

"Me too." Uiharu added, "I want to help."

"Hey don't leave me out." Ruiko said, "Can't let you guys have all the fun."

"Thanks." said Akio. "I owe you guys for this one."

"Wait there's one question on my mind." Kuroko suddenly interrupted. "How did you know I was there Akio?"

Akio laughed, "Let's just say you need to work on stealth." Everyone else laughed too.

"Just you wait Yakunan." thought Akio, "I have a new team, and this time I will win."

**Sorry this took so long to come out with guys. But it's a good chapter. I'll post the next one soon. Until then, see ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok sorry that this part took so long but my power got knocked out. Also I apologize that this chapter has no title but I couldn't think of an appropriate one. Anyway here it is now.**

Akio walked down the street towards the Judgment headquarters. It was a busy and crowded day as people shuffled around doing what they need to. "It's so peaceful here," thought Akio, "like there isn't anything going on. Of course, that isn't the case." A thought of Yakunan flashed through his mind. Akio winced. "Damn you," he thought, "I will get you, this I swear." At a crosswalk, Akio accidently bumped into a spikey haired boy.

"Ah!" the boy cried as he fell to the ground. "Fukou da…" he moaned.

"Oh sorry." Akio reached for the boy's hand to help him up. But as soon as he grabbed the boy's hand, he suddenly felt….different. As if all the electricity inside him vanished and he could no longer detected any electric signals around him.

"Thanks." The boy said getting up then running off. The minute he let go, Akio felt his power flowing back.

"What was that guy?" Akio thought as he kept on walking. Before long, he was in front of the Judgement building. The man at the gate asked for Akio's fingerprint and ID before letting him pass. Afterwards, Akio went to the front desk inside the building and the lady there pointed him to a door on the right. He entered and a man was in there waiting for him.

"So you're Misaka Akio, age 14, level 5 electromaster. Am I right?" the man asked as he looked over a file in his hands.

"Yes sir." Akio replied.

"Now you understand the responsibilities you have to uphold when you take this position right?"

"I do sir."

"Ok sign here and we'll get started." The men pointed at a paper on his desk and told Akio to sign on the line. Akio signed the paper and the man put the paper in a file and put it in a cabinet behind his desk. "Come along." The man said as he gestured out the door, he led Akio to another part of the building and Akio was led into a room where he was met by three people; a woman and two other men.

"What am I here for?" Akio asked.

"Testing." The woman replied. "Before we let you in, we need to give you a medical checkup to make sure you're physically and mentally prepared. First let's see if you have any previous incidents on record." The woman closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Akio immediately felt a rush in his brain.

"Let me guess, you're a telepath?" Akio asked.

"Yes," the woman replied, "I'm just making sure that you have nothing criminal against you." She paused. "Hmmm….I can't access part of your memories."

"Sorry." Akio replied, "But some stuff I can't let you see. But you have my word that I am an honest man. Now get out of my head."

"I see. Well you see to be telling the truth as far as I'm concerned." The woman replied. "You two," the woman gestured towards the two men, "Escort Akio to the next exam."

The next part mainly consisted of medical exams to make sure Akio was up to health. Two doctors checked his blood pressure and other stuff. Then they took some blood to make sure he was healthy. Everything checked out. After that, Akio was led to the running field outside of the headquarters. First they timed Akio as he ran eight laps around the track. Akio effortlessly did the run. Then there were the push-up tests and other strength tests, before there was a combat test to test Akio's skill in an actual fight. They had him try on a practice dummy first. The dummy had a sensor inside to measure the amount of force Akio put into each punch. The readings came out at 423 kg. Then another man came up. He told Akio to come and attack him. Akio rushed towards the man, but at the last second, slid under him came up from behind and landed a roundhouse kick to the man's back. The man fell forward before getting back up. "He passes." The man said before stumbling off to two doctors waiting nearby. Then Akio was told to try to defend against an attack. This time an instructor came up. The instructor and Akio took their stance and the instructor told Akio how he should defend what against his attack. But Akio wasn't listening. The instructor threw a punch straight at Akio just as Akio was snapping awake. Instinctively, Akio grabs the man's fist, pulls his arm back and puts the instructor in a half-nelson before letting go. The instructor stumbled off.

"He passes." He moaned as he rubbed his arm. Akio was greeted by another woman after that.

"Congratulations, Misaka Akio." She said. "While normally, training takes 4 months to do, I really do not see any point in keeping you here for that long. Especially since you defeated two of our best instructors and have the highest scores of anyone who has come here. Also I've heard stories of you Akio. It seems like you already have the experience, a lot actually if I'm heard things right."

Akio smiled. "Your stories are true, but as too how much they stretched the truth are beyond me."

"Still, we'd like to have you train a little more on first aid, restraining a suspect, and some other stuff, before you are a true Judgment member."

"Very well." Akio replied before leaving for the day."

By the time Akio left, it was close to night. As he walked he suddenly felt a ripple in the electric signals in the air. "That power," he thought, "It's onee-chan!" Akio ran off in the direction he felt the power radiating from. Before long, he arrived at the field at the side of a river, and saw his sister fighting someone. Akio ducked behind a garbage can to hide his presence from his sister. He peaked out from behind. He saw Mikoto fighting a spikey haired boy. "That's the boy from before!" he thought as he continued witnessed the match. Akio saw his sister fire waves of electricity at the boy but every time, he saw the boy dissipate it from with his hand. Finally Mikoto created a sword out of iron sand and swung it at the boy but the boy managed to dissipate that as well. "What is that power?" Akio thought. Then Akio saw Mikoto charge at the boy, with her fist charged and ready. The boy ducked and covered his head. That's when Akio jumped out.

"Enough!" he cried as he created a barrier between the two people. Both of them turned around.

"What?" the boy asked confused.

"Onii-chan!" Mikoto cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask the same for you." Akio replied.

"Wait onii-chan?" the boy asked. "You're her brother?!"

"Shut up you!" Mikoto cried as turned towards the boy. The boy stumbled back.

"Don't." Akio said as he grabbed Mikoto's shoulder. "Go on home onee-chan. I'll handle things here."

"Fine." Mikoto said as she walked off. As soon as Mikoto left, Akio turned towards the boy.

"What you gonna try to kill me too?" the boy asked. "Great."

"No." Akio said. "But what's the story."

"Well let's see." The boy started. "It was a while back when your sister first met me and she tried to fight me too that time. However she couldn't beat me and she's been trying ever since to get me to give her a "real fight". Somehow though, I always end up meeting her in the streets so that's how we got to know each other."

"She's relentless." Akio laughed. "What's your name?" Akio asked reaching out to shake the boy's hand.

"Kamijou Touma." He replied shaking Akio's hand. Akio then felt it again, the feeling as if all the power he had suddenly vanished.

"You're ability, what is it?" Akio asked.

"To be honest I don't know." Touma replied. "The system scans always show me as a level 0 but my right hand can somehow cancel out any ability or power."

"Interesting." Akio replied. "Well Touma, you're a real piece of work aren't you."

Touma laughed. Akio began to walk away before he stopped.

"Oh and one more thing," Akio said turning around, "I think you two would go well together." Then Akio immediately ran away, leaving a stunned and confused Touma behind.

"What?..." he thought.

The very next day, the girls and Akio met again at Joseph's. Kuroko started chatting with Akio about his recent initiative to join Judgment. Mikoto kept staring out the window and Uiharu and Ruiko were pouring over their laptop looking at blog posts and other stuff.

"So yeah, I'm joining Judgement." Akio finished his statement with Kuroko.

"Well you're lucky, you don't have to do the 4 month training session." Kuroko replied.

"Yep, they decided to cut it down to 2 months for me." Akio said as he gulped down the rest of the orange juice he had ordered. "Anyways next order of business," Akio leaned over to Uiharu and tapped her shoulder.

"Eh?" she asked looking up.

"What can you tell me about a boy named Kamijou Touma." Akio whispered.

"Uh I don't think you should….." Ruiko began before Kuroko's menacing face popped up.

"Who were you asking about?" she growled.

"….mention that name." Ruiko finished.

"What's it to you?" Akio asked Kuroko. Kuroko then started to mutter something about killing that guy, ape, and stuff. Akio decided to tune her out.

"So what can you tell me about him?" Akio asked again. Uiharu began typing on her computer.

"Oh here it is." She said "Let's see, in high school, 168 cm, level 0, that stuff. Why do you ask?"

"Well there's something you should know…." Akio leaned forward and whispered into Uiharu and Ruiko's ears. Their eyes widened.

"No way!" Ruiko whispered back.

"Are you serious?" Uiharu asked. Akio nodded.

"Yes I am." He replied. "It's true. Trust me. But you can't tell her about it."

By that point Mikoto had caught on.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Akio, Uiharu, and Ruiko all said at once.

Mikoto looked at them strangely for a sec before letting it go.

That afternoon, Akio decided to take a walk through the city. However on the way he notices Mikoto walking down the street as well. But then he noticed the black strap encircling her head so he decided to see what that is about. "Onee-chan….." he began but stopped as soon as Mikoto turned around.

"Why do you call Misaka-san as sister Misaka asks questionably." Misaka asked.

"Wait a second, who are you?" Akio asked as his hand reached for his sword, "And you better answer me."

"I am Misaka 10032, but some people call me Misaka Imouto, Misaka said informatively. I am a Misaka clone created as part of the SISTERS project. Misaka continues."

"Clone huh?" Akio said putting his hand down.

"Misaka would like to know who you are, Misaka asks politely."

"I am Misaka Mikoto's twin brother, Misaka Akio." Akio replied.

"I was not aware that Misaka-san had a brother, Misaka replies surprised. But it is nice to meet you Misaka greets politely."

"Well looks like we have a lot to talk about." Akio said. "Come with me." Akio and Misaka Imouto walked down the street and began catching each other up on what has been going on. "So that's the story…." Akio replied after a while. "Basically, so far, there are only you and Last Order left in the city as far as you know?"

"That would be correct, Misaka replies."

"And this Accelerator guy is still around, and he's protecting Last Order?"

"Again you are correct, Misaka replies getting slightly irritated that you are repeating what Misaka had told you."

"Whoa relax ok?" Akio replied quickly. "Wait so you know this Touma guy right?"

"Yes, Misaka replies quickly."

"And you're telling me, he beat Accelerator in a few punches, saved your life, and saved my sister's life."

"Precisely, Misaka replies remember that day."

"Wow, looks like we owe a debt to that guy." Akio replied.

"It seems like it, Misaka replies thinking about your response."

"Alright, it's getting late and I should go home." Akio finally said after a bit.

"Goodnight, Misaka says as she waves."

That night, Akio fell asleep thinking, "Geez, can this city get any crazier?"

**All right done with this chapter and in one day. Alright! Tell me what you think and send me any ideas you have of what I should do next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Item Gets Schooled**

**Ok guys it's been a while but it's now here. Also I am working on another story based on Strike Witches so stay tuned.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Akio's alarm clock went off just as he lazily reached over and chucked his alarm clock across the room, effectively smashing the clock to pieces. Akio pulled himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. A splash of cold water woke him up along with a quick shower. As he toweled himself, Akio went over to his closet and pulled out his new uniform. "_Sigh…..Looks like I'm finally going to school." _He thought.His uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, and black pants. Luckily, his school still let people wear jackets so was able to wear his leather jacket. After making a cup of coffee and some toast, Akio grabbed his bag and went out the door.  
On the way, Akio passed the gates of the Gardens of Education. _"Onee-chan must be in class by now. Either that or fighting off Kuroko." _He laughed at the thought. Just as he finished off his toast and coffee, Akio arrived at the front gates of his new school. A security guard at the front gate asked for an ID card which Akio provided. Inside, a lady at the office game him his classroom number. Akio walked to his classroom and saw the rest of his class. About 21 people, he counted 11 guys and 10 girls. His teacher was a middle aged woman who seemed a little strict but had one of those fun gleams in her eyes. Akio was asked to give an introduction for himself. "Hi, I'm Misaka Akio. The new Level 5 in Academy City."

"Thank you Akio." His teacher said. "You can take a seat there behind Arashi." His teacher pointed to a guy in the third row who had a windswept look to his hair with part of it hanging over his eye. Akio sat down and Arashi turned around to look at him. Akio stared back. It seemed as if both boys were trying to size each other up and see who would make the first move. A quick call from their teacher snapped them from their staredown.

When lunch rolled around Akio sat at his desk. He had forgotten to bring lunch with him. Fortunately, he wasn't that hungry anyway. Then Arashi sat back down in front of Akio. Akio looked up.

"What you want?"

"Nothing. Just thinking why you aren't eating."

"I did. You just didn't see it."

"Yeah right." Arashi replied as he chewed on a loaf of bread.

"Well it's alright. After you live the first chunk of your life in the mountains, you kind of get used to having little to eat."

"Why were you in the mountains anyway?"

"That's a secret. If I told you I would have to kill you."

"Funny." Arashi replied smirking.

"Trust me, it aint funny. After you've been through what I've been through, it changes you. For better and for worse."

"Hm. You know what here." Arashi pulled out a chocolate bar and broke it in half. He gave one half to Akio.

"Thanks." Akio replied.

"Anyway I guess I should formally introduce myself. Tatsumaki Arashi. Level 4, my ability is Wind Manipulation."

"Fitting." Akio replied. "Guess you know that I'm an electromaster right?"

"And that your sister is Misaka Mikoto, third of the Level 5s in the city."

"Actually I think I knocked her down to fourth." Akio joked. Both boys laughed at the joke. Lunch ended soon but in those few moments, it was clear that Akio had found a friend.

When school ended, Akio and Arashi decided to walk together. On the way, Arashi was trying to get Akio to tell him about his past but Akio wouldn't budge.

"Come on man, you can trust me." Arashi begged.

"No is no. Can we please change the topic?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new guy in town." A female voice rang out from in front of the boys. Akio looked up and saw a teenaged girl wearing a tan jacket and yellow tights.

"Uh who are you?" Akio asked.

"Who am I?" The girl replied, "I am Mugino Shizuri! Only an imbecile like you wouldn't know who I am."

"Uh yeah, no. Never heard of you."

"Why you…" Mugino clenched her teeth. "You will pay for you insolence!" She shot out streams of light from her hand but Akio dove to the side and dodged the shots.

"Whoa watch it, you might hurt somebody."

"Grrrrrr…" Mugino screamed and blasted Akio again and again. But every time, Akio dodged the shots.

"Ok that's it, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Akio got up and took of his jacket. "Here Arashi, hold this for me." Akio threw his jacket to Arashi who was standing by.

"What? What are you going to do?"

"Something irrational and stupid." Akio charged up electricity around him making his hair stand up on end. "It's on now."

Akio threw a spear of electricity at Mugino but out of nowhere, a girl wearing a white jacket jumped out and seemed to deploy some invisible force field deflecting Akio's attack.

"What the?..."

"Hahahahaha!" Mugino laughed, "Meet my friend Kinuhata Saiai. Her ability is Offense Shield. Textbook meaning, she can manipulate nitrogen in the air to form shields.

"Damn, plan B time." Akio used his electricity to attract a metal tube out of a dumpster nearby. He electrified the tube and charged. However he didn't notice five porcelain dolls fall out of the air and promptly explode, launching him into a column.

"What the fuck….." Akio groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and stumbled out.

"Surprise!" Another girl's voice giggled. Akio looked up to see a girl with blonde hair standing on the roof of a small building beside him. "Looks like you fell into our trap."

Akio spit out some blood. "Who set you up to this?"

"I don't know, some metal faced dude, said he knew you." The blonde girl replied.

"Damn….." Akio tried walking but then he realized that the impact had sprained his ankle. He couldn't move at all. "Well tell your boss that I'm going to kill him next time we meet."

"The only thing is though; there will be no next time." Mugino said as she walked up. "Time to finish this." She raised her hand level with Akio's face. "Say goodbye."

Akio looked up and then notice storm clouds gathering. He smiled. "You're right Mugino." He said laughing. "Goodbye." As he said it, an arc of lightning jumped out of the clouds and struck the ground. The blast sent everyone flying in different directions. Akio landed on the side of a building and then rolled off into the sidewalk. When he came too, Mugino and her gang were gone. Arashi was gone too. There was a crater on the sidewalk where the lightning struck and Akio began hearing sirens in the distance. "Guess I overdid it." Akio sighed as he stumbled off.

Back at Judgement Branch 177, Akio was explaining his story to Kuroko as his sister helped dress his wounds.

"So why would he use Mugino?" Kuroko asked.

"He probably convinced her with money." Akio replied as Mikoto bandaged Akio's shoulder

"Not likely." Konori responded, turning from her desk. "Mugino is rich so Yakunan must have used something she wanted a lot."

"Well what could he have that she couldn't get herself." Akio asked.

"I don't know." Konori replied. "I better look into this more. In the meantime Akio, be careful. Since we know this guy is after you, you're a constant target."

"Trust me I know." Akio replied then winced. "Watch it onee-chan, that hurts."

"Sorry." Mikoto replied.

"Yakunan," Akio thought. "What are you planning?"

Meanwhile, in a remote part of the city, Yakunan was displeased with Mugino.

"So you failed me." Yakunan said drumming his fingers on the arm of a chair.

"Y-yes." Mugino replied with her head down.

"Well then you do know the price for this failure right?" Yakunan said getting up.

"N-No!" Mugion cried

"Yes." Yakunan said as he carried Takitsubo Rikou out.

"B-But she will die without that cure! The Body Crystals will destroy her"

"You failed me." Yakunan said as he flung down Rikou's limp body. "The deal is off. Now take your friend and leave."

"Y-Yes." Mugino said as she picked up Rikou's body and walked away.

"Pathetic." Yakunan said. "But it is just a minor setback." He thought to himself as he melted back into the shadows.

**Ok so I finally got this in. My Strike Witches fanfic will be up soon. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so the only PM I got was for a technological based ending so I'm running along that path now. **

Akio burst into the Judgement HQ panting. "Ok I just got back from training what happened?"

Konori turned around, "We got a report of an attack on the machine factory in district 10. There have been 10 deaths reported and over 50 people hospitalized right now. We believe to be Yakunan since the witnesses recounted seeing a metal faced man blasting invisible waves of force. Along with him were multiple black clothed figures."

"Why would he attack a machine factory?" Akio asked "What could he want?"

"I don't know," Konori replied, "but it might have something to do with what he stole. It was an experimental high speed mining drill specifically designed to withstand the heat of the inner parts of the planet." Konori handed Akio a file with the drill's blueprints and data. Akio looked it over and frowned.

"But why would he need this? The data here says that the drill wasn't complete yet."

"We're working on it." Konori said. "But whatever the case may be, he's not much of a threat. That drill was unfinished so we should be fine."

"For now….Until he figures out how to finish it." Akio thought as he walked out of the room.

**An unknown location:**

"Faster you fools faster!" Yakunan ordered. "I want this thing done immediately!"

"B-but sir," his head engineer stuttered, "The men are working very hard."

"Well make them work harder!" Yakunan yelled back, "I spent years working on my plan and I want it complete!"

"Y-yes sir."

"You have until midnight. Do not disappoint me." Yakunan ordered turning around. The engineer gulped remembering what happened to the last man who disappointed Yakunan.

"Right away sir." The engineer said walking back.

**Meanwhile:**

"So what could he want with a high tech mining drill?" Ruiko asked as she gulped down her soda. "I mean is there anything worth getting here underground?"

"I doubt it." Uiharu replied "The mines were stripped here long ago. In there's nothing left except a few small streams of coal and quartz in there."

"Yeah but remember, the drill was designed to withstand extreme heat and pressure. Maybe there's something ever lower than those mines go." Mikoto suggested.

"I doubt there's anything of value that deep in the Earth." Kuroko thought "I mean unless he wants a couple million tons of magma."

"Well whatever he wants, it must be important, and powerful." Akio replied. "I know Yakunan and he only does anything for power, and judging by how fast these events are unfolding, it must be a big one.

"Well what can we do? We don't know where he is hiding." Ruiko said. "And come to think of it, how was he able to sneak away with a giant drill in broad daylight?"

"I wish I knew." Akio replied glumly. "However he must have taken it some place big enough and remote enough where he can complete it in secret."

"Yeah but where is that?" Ruiko asked "I mean is it even possible to hide something that huge here?"

"Apparently it is." Akio said. "Anyway, I'm going to go scout out the city. I'll see if I can find anything. I'll call you if I need help." Akio ran out and leapt onto a nearby building before disappearing from sight.

"That brother of yours sure is something." Ruiko told Mikoto as they watched Akio leap off into the distance."

"Yeah, he is" Mikoto replied.

**Later that night: Location: Unknown**

"My lord it is ready." A man kneeled down before Yakunan with his head lowered.

"Excellent." Yakunan replied standing up, "Your efforts will be rewarded for assisting me in my quest."

"Thank you sir." The man replied.

"Begin the operation immediately." Yakunan ordered, "I want this completed before that Akio shows up."

"Right away sir." The man said before hurrying off.

"Today, we celebrate the dawn of a new age!" Yakunan shouted as the mining drill started up. "However, I need to make sure that brat Akio does not interfere."

**Around the same time:**

Akio leapt around the city his eyes scanning for anything that seemed out of place. "Nothing so far." He thought to himself, "Damn how does someone just hide a giant hunk of machinery in a city like this?"

"By being extremely clever." A voice said behind him. Akio turned around just in time to see a giant boulder smash right into him. "Yakunan sends his regards." The person said. Akio struggled to stand up only to get beat down again. "Come on, fight me."

"With pleasure." Akio gasped getting back on his feet. "You're dead." Akio lunged forward sword drawn. At the same time the other person drew an axe and came at Akio. Their weapons clashed and sparks flew through the air.

"I've come to inform you that you are too late Akio." The person said.

"What?" Akio asked.

"That's right." The person replied. "The drill is complete and the plan is in action."

"No!" Akio thought.

"And now you die." The person said with a laugh, "And they told me you would be tough to beat-hey wait where did you go?"

"You know what your problem is?" Akio asked, "You talk too much." In the time the man was busy laughing, Akio had snuck up behind him. "So now, you die." Without hesitation Akio drove his blade straight through the man's back."

"Gah!" The man's eyes widened and spat out blood as he keeled over, "But this isn't like you; You never kill."

"You won't die. Well not immediately." Akio said looming over the man, "You have a few minutes left. Pray that someone comes to get you in that time." Akio turned and ran leaving the man to bleed.

**Ok so I know this took a while to post but I had other stuff to get busy with. Anyone Justin, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm going to take a break from this series from a while because I want to stick to writing short stories and stuff like that. But I may come back too it.


End file.
